


The Family that Naps Together

by stillinbeta



Series: Diakko Week 2020 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillinbeta/pseuds/stillinbeta
Summary: Fellas, is it gay to watch Frozen with your wife and son and reflect on your life togetherDay 2 ofDiakko Week 2020: Cuddles/Hand-Holding
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The Family that Naps Together

_“Ari no, mama no, sugata miseru no yo”_

Elsa belted out her standard on the TV. Akko glanced to her left and was extremely amused to find Diana mouthing along. Of course, they could both probably recite the movie from memory in two languages at this point. The little rascal in their laps made sure of that. 

Leo was tucked in between the two of them, doing his absolute best to drown poor Elsa out. He wasn’t going to give Idina or Takako a run for their money anytime soon, but he had decided that he could make it up in volume. Diana always said he’d learned that from Akko, which of course she was secretly quite proud of. 

Being a parent seemed to involve a lot of gentle ribbing. If Leo was too loud, well maybe Akko could be blamed for that. But everyone knew Diana was a total pushover with sweets, and Leo always went to her first when he wanted more dessert. Akko loved telling her that she was an easy mark for well-trained puppy dog eyes. 

She’d know. Hers still worked too. 

The act one climax done, the film and their son settled in for the second act. “In Summer” wasn’t quite the crowd-pleaser that “Let It Go” was, so everyone just sat back and let it wash over them. 

One of their first lessons as parents was you needed to take every opportunity you could to catch your breath. When Leo was still a baby, they’d be lucky to get a solid hour of sleep before the baby monitor went off. They took turns rocking him, humming songs from their own parents, even going for walks in the middle of the night. 

The first few times Akko had woken up alone because Diana had gone to soothe Leo, she was powerfully lonely. But after a few months of it, it barely phased her. She just treasured waking up the two (or three!) of them all that much more. Mostly she learned to sleep whenever the opportunity presented itself. 

A nudge from Diana brought Akko back to reality. She nodded her head at Leo, who had managed to doze during “Fixer Upper”. 

Everyone knew it was the worst song in the movie, so that was understandable. 

Akko squeezed Diana’s hand, who squeezed right back. She could feel her wife’s ring in her hand, warm and smooth against soft skin. 

She felt Diana’s head shift against her shoulder. She froze for a second, worried Leo would wake up, but he just mumbled and shifted positions. So Akko snuggled in closer to both of them, feeling the warmth that only comes from someone — or two someones — you truly love. 

Growing up, Akko had always been an affectionate person. She was always hugging her friends, holding their hands, touching their hair. It made her a little weird, but she didn’t mind. They already thought her obsession with Shiny Chariot was strange, what was one more quirk? 

Later, she discovered that the way she felt about her girl friends was more like how most people thought of girlfriends. That was a weird couple of months. Suddenly her hugs didn’t feel quite so innocent. Her friends noticed her withdrawing. So eventually, after some incredibly stressful conversations, she figured out where those boundaries lay. She was her normal outgoing self again, but she was always careful. 

Then, she met Diana. That caution went out the window faster than Amanda on a nice day. If she didn’t know she was gay before, well, it was certainly obvious now. Diana was… she was everything. Beautiful, brilliant, compassionate… And that was to say nothing of how soft she was. She still remembered that first hug. Akko thought she’d never get tired of how Diana’s hair smelled. 

She was right. Back in the present, she turned to where her wife was snoozing and breathed deep. She smelled like home, now. Safety, comfort, permanence. It felt like absolutely nothing was wrong with the world. 

Diana was beautiful in her sleep, too. When they’d first started dating, it was the only time Akko could see her without her mask. The Diana everyone else saw was formal, rigid, sometimes even curt. And even around Akko, some habits weren’t so easily broken. Even if she tried, she was never truly relaxed. But at night, when she’d finally turned off her lamp and dozed off, Akko could see her without the worry lines. 

She was absolutely breathtaking. 

Leo squirmed, nestling in closer between his two moms. Akko reached out and pulled the blanket covering them just a little tighter. That got a good reaction out of both of her sleepy couch-mates. No such thing as too cosy here. 

Akko had proposed on a night just like this. Cuddled up on the couch, not-really-watching a movie, basking in each other’s presence. The moment just felt so perfect, so eternal, that she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life together. 

Diana had blushed, said of course she would, and then proceeded to berate Akko for not waiting. Apparently, it was only three weeks to their anniversary, and Diana had a ring, reservations at their favourite restaurant, and an elaborate speech all planned out. But in the end, she couldn’t stay mad. Neither of them could, really. That was why they’d never been good rivals. 

Akko made Diana give her speech in front of the restaurant three weeks later anyway. Diana had protested they were already engaged, but Akko wouldn’t hear it. 

“You worked hard on this. I want to hear it.” 

“This just feels redundant,” Diana complained. 

“They don’t know that!” 

And after all that, Akko had been too busy crying to pay attention to the speech. She just shouted “yes, yes, yes” after it was over, kissing Diana far longer than was decent. But if you couldn’t make out in public after getting engaged, when could you? 

Just for good measure, she reached over and gave her wife a peck on the head. It never hurt to remind her how much she was loved. 

The wedding had been a beautiful, magical, stressful affair. After much debate, they both ended up in dresses. Diana had an incredibly gorgeous heirloom from her mother. Akko would’ve preferred her in a suit, but this day was for both of them. 

Half of Luna Nova turned up to wish them well. Even Finnelan was there, opinion having finally softened on Akko over the years. Akko and Diana had to do a lot of translating for Akko’s family, who regularly burst into tears. 

They managed to talk Amanda out of a bachelorette party. Diana did, at least. Akko wouldn’t have minded. Instead, the two of them had a nice evening in, a glass of wine each and a pair of good books. It turned out Diana had rubbed off on Akko quite a bit as well. They met in the middle. 

Akko absentmindedly spun her wedding band. It had seven stones on it, one for each of the Words that brought the two of them together. It got caught on things sometimes, but she didn’t mind. She never wanted to forget it was there. 

Certainly, they’d never forget those first few months after they brought Leo home. It was… well, it made cramming for exams at Luna Nova feel like a cakewalk. There was a reason sleep deprivation was used as a torture technique. Thank goodness for strong coffee. And the line of energy drinks Akko had endorsed. 

But just as the two of them could never stay frustrated each other, none of that could keep them from loving him. And now, looking down at the tiny human snoozing softly between the two of them, Akko felt her heart swell with pride. Leo was going to be raised in a world full of magic and wonder. And she was so, so excited for the three of them to discover it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wife [itsCaravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel) for proofreading and moral support <3


End file.
